Rumors
by nhannah
Summary: ONESHOT. RANDOM. Sakura tries to clear her reputation by proving that this time she didn’t just jump to conclusions. She really DID see Sasuke have a hot, sexy, physical affair with Naruto! SasuxSaku


**Summary:** Sakura tries to clear her rep by proving that this time she didn't jump to conclusions. She really did see Sasuke have a hot, sexy, physical affair with Naruto! [SasuxSaku]

**Author's Note: **I don't get why girls nowadays are so crazy over this whole yaoi thing. I'm personally cool with gays and the like, but I'm not into making two people who are obviously NOT gay get together. Boy-love is definitely not my thing.

...But, apparently, they are Sakura's.

Read and review.

* * *

**Rumors**

"Naruto-kun, _w-what?_"

Haruno Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation. _Honestly, _Hinata hung around Naruto way too much to be considered healthy.

"He made out with Sasuke-kun!" gushed the pink-haired kunoichi excitedly, for the second time; her jade eyes alight with mirth by the mere thought of her brilliant news.

Tenten, being one of the few ("fortunate" says Sakura) ninja to first hear the ("wonderful") news, quirked her brows in confusion. "Are you sure about this, Sakura-san?" she asked, non-too shamefully. "The last time you gushed to us about something that got you this excited, it was nothing but false rumor."

"And, besides, if you don't mind me adding," said Temari of the Sand, who had come all the way from Sand for some official business regarding a whiny Kazekage and his lack of popsicles. "Shouldn't the news of your boyfriend making out with someone else upset you? I mean, for a guy to harbor affection to another person beside the one he is romantically tied down to – be it man, woman, or cow – would, generally, be considered cheating, would it not?"

"Aah, Temari-san," replied Sakura, her tongue clicking and her lips still quirked upwards in a content smile; almost as if she understood what Temari did not. "That's where you and I differ."

"—in sanity, you mean."

"NO!" snapped Sakura, immediate. "What I mean is: this is _boy-love_ we're talking about here! It is not like he is making out with some skank-woman or something! This is _boy-love!_"

Despite the usage of italics and flamboyant hand gestures, Temari still found herself stumped. How any straight girl can fall head-over-heels in fan-girlish ecstasy over the fact that her two best guy friends (one of whom being a guy she was romantically attached with) had some sort of deep and passionate affair was beyond her.

"I-if you don't mind me saying, Sakura-san," the Hyuuga heir timidly added, her fair cheeks still as red as a beet with all the wild thoughts of her blonde, spiky-haired boyfriend with some other person – a guy, no less. "I a-agree w-with Temari-san. T-this behavior i-is unacceptable."

Sakura's jade eyes narrowed; her previous happy mood soured by the two ("logically-minded" adds author, to which Sakura frowns to even more) kunoichi. Now rounding at the last female ninja of the group, Sakura barked, "What about you? What is your opinion about this?"

Tenten frowned, her brows furrowed in deep concentration. "I won't say I have anything against boy-love—,"

"—_boy-love_!" corrected Sakura; putting emphasis on the italics.

"Err, whatever," continued Tenten, a little shaken off course. "I mean, I get where you're at about the idea. I, myself, have been waiting for Neji-san to finally admit to having an affair with Lee—,"

The simultaneous twitching, green-faces of Sabaku no Temari and Hyuuga Hinata was priceless; almost once in a lifetime.

"—BUT," added Tenten, quickly putting a dampen on Sakura's smug smirk. "I don't want you to go rushing to anymore conclusions like you did the last time! Unless you get me exact proof in the form of a signature from both and/or either party, your statement will be pushed aside as mere falsity! Got it?"

"Got it!" replied the pinkette as she practically snatched the sheet of paper from Tenten's grasp and bounded over to the Uchiha Estate.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, SASUKE-KUN!"

"Damn it, Sakura, what do you want?!" came Sasuke's none-too friendly reply as he pushed the door open to allow access to his (currently hyper) girlfriend. "Are you on drugs or something?"

Swatting Sasuke's concern like some petty fly on the wall, Sakura decided that the best approach would be that of subtle indifference. She had to be smooth. Charming. Beat around the bush a little.

"ARE YOU HAVING A HOT, SEXY, PHYSICAL AFFAIR WITH NARUTO BEHIND MY BACK?"

Sasuke blinked, not comprehending. "W-wha--?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

Sasuke shook his mane of coal-black locks, and rubbed his eyes a little. Apparently, such loud and overly frank news was beyond his intellectual capacity at such early hours of the day. "Sakura," he started, wondering what would be the best approach to calm down his overly cheerful girlfriend. "Shut up." Boy, did he have a way with words. "You're making my ears sore."

Sakura hovered around a little; knowing time was what Sasuke needed to digest the idea that his deep, dark love affair had suddenly been yanked out into broad daylight and talked about by the beautiful young woman he was romantically tied down to.

'_Scandalous!' _thought Sakura, gleefully. _'Bring in one deceased uncle and a few more hidden marriages and we'd have ourselves a Japanese version of the Bold and the Beautiful!'_

Meanwhile, just as Sakura was indulging within the idea of being in a soap opera, Sasuke managed to make himself some coffee. Marveling in the warmth that wafted out of his porcelain mug, Sasuke sighed and went ahead adding some toast to the brew as well. _"As long as I'm up," _he thought to himself, a little begrudgingly. It was 8am on a Sunday morning – his only day off from training and his one chance to sleep in. Being more of an introvert, Sasuke had decided that today, for once, he would pamper himself by lazing around in his quarters, drinking coffee, and just... well, basically, taking it easy. If she was up for it, Sasuke had even considered calling Sakura over; asking her if she wanted to spend her free time in bed with him.

_Quiet. Sensual._

THAT was how Sasuke preferred to waste what little life he had outside of field work and training schedules.

But, apparently, devoting himself to one Haruno Sakura – famed apprentice of Tsunade; excellent medic; well known for her jaw-breaking "pats on the back" – would present him with no such thing.

_Sigh._

Now _what _was it she was going on about today? Some ludicrous rumor about him, quote, "having a hot, sexy, physical affair with Naruto"?

"_Honestly," _thought Sasuke, gently placing down his mug. "_One might have expected her to learn her lesson from the last time."_

"Sakura," started Sasuke, after weighing his options, and deciding that jumping straight to the point would be the best course of action. "Sit."

Sakura sat compliantly; her jade eyes as wide as marbles and she waited expectantly for his answer.

"We—," Sasuke began, but was quickly cut short by his girlfriend, who had her hands raised, signaling a pause in his explanation. Sasuke sighed. She was just so impossible sometimes. "What?" snapped Sasuke, his tone of voice irritated as he eyeballed the pink-haired young woman sitting across him.

"I want to let you know that whatever relationship you have with Naruto will not cease me from loving you," said Sakura, most sincerely. "Even if my exact feelings for you are not entirely reciprocated in the way I would like it to be; I hope we can always be friends."

Sasuke clicked his tongue, obviously impatient. Did this girl honestly think he was... into MEN... _romantically??_ "That's great, Sakura, but can I just—,"

"WAIT!" yelled Sakura; this time rising to her feet and taking a step forward; her brilliant jade eyes piercing passionately into Sasuke's own confused (and slightly exasperated) obsidian ones. "I'd also like you to know that I accept your decision," she added some more. "And, whatever your sexual preference may be; I will always love you. Now and forever, Uchiha Sasuke. No matter how much of a fruitcake, flower-power, _boy-lover_ you are. I, Haruno Sakura—,"

"Sakura, I—"

Sakura raised her palm. "—will always choose to respect and cherish your decision. No matter what it may be... as long as it's not another girl."

"..."

Sakura crossed her arms, patience wearing thin. "NOW, Sasuke, you may explain yourself."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. _Finally! _If he had to endure anymore of Sakura's heartfelt pledges, Sasuke could swear, he would be six feet under by now.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke started again.

"Sakura."

He grasped her by the shoulders firmly, positioned her jade orbs to meet his black ones.

His face was like stone. He was not only serious, he was _beyond _serious.

Despite being in a relationship with him for almost a month now; despite seeing him half naked; despite lazy afternoons in bed; and despite the bite marks he would trail down her neck; Sakura found herself entranced and deeply, immensely vulnerable. She blushed by the intimate position they were in; his narrow nose so very close that she could almost touch it.

"There is nothing between me and Naruto. Got it?"

Sakura gulped; all thoughts of _boy-love_, italics, and the Bold and the Beautiful completely washed away by the intense gaze of one Uchiha Sasuke. She nodded, feeling very much weak and minute; and barely computed her even breathing out a less-than-audible, "Yes" of understanding.

"Good." Sasuke's nod of approval was firm and satisfied; and just as he pulled his eyes away from his girlfriend's, and sunk back into his chair for a sip of coffee. "Traitor though I've been, I will never go behind your back, Sakura."

Sakura exhaled; surprised to note that she had been holding her breath in the first place. But just as relief flooded her subconscious, something popped into Sakura's mind, making her pipe up, "But what about that time I caught you and Naruto... you know... together?"

Sasuke glared. "Define together."

"He was on top of you!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke took a sip of his coffee. "And I presume he was on top of me while we were in the forest, correct?" he began, looking bored. "The very same forest where Konoha has a special training ground for ANBUs who're looking for a work out...?"

Sakura's face went hot. _Oh, Kami, I feel like such an idiot._

Sasuke chuckled, rising again to stand face to face before his girlfriend. He eyed her down greedily before taking her lips with his own and kissing her in a surprisingly gentle manner.

"Think before you jump to conclusions next time," he muttered between running kisses down her neck and shoulders. "And besides," he went on to saying. "I'd never settle for bottom."

Her face turning even redder than before, Sakura could only snuggle against his chest as Sasuke continued to grant her with slightly rougher kisses around her collarbone.

_Anou... I forgot about that._

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Note:** Moral of the story: don't spread false rumor unless you're absolutely sure. Lalalalala. (Yeah, I know this whole story made no sense).

PS: Sorry I ended it so lamely. Its 3am where I'm sitting, and I'm way too sleepy to care at the moment.


End file.
